


Christmas time

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Family of five [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Is it true that we won't get birthday presents?” - he asked with his face in a frown.“What? Who told you that?”“Seb did!” - said Annie. Her face had a matching pout to Jacob's and although they looked very cute, Robert couldn't help but wonder why Seb told his siblings such a thing.Or...Robert and Aaron and the kids have a Christmas party to go to but that seems to be a problem with Seb.Don't worry it's family fluff, everything's sorted in the end. I just wanted soft family feels.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Family of five [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Christmas time

It started as a nice and quiet Saturday morning, just before Christmas Eve. The house was decorated like a month before, there were all kinds of DIY stuff laying around - thanks to Robert- so they were pretty much ready for the holiday season to kick in.

What they weren't ready for, was the sudden burst of their door, and then two small bodies landing on top of them, out of the blue.

“CHRISTMAS!!!” - the kids shouted at the same time, waking up everybody.

“What time is it?” - groaned Aaron as he took a hold of the little girl, trying to stop her little feet kicking anything that she shouldn't.

“Barely six.” - yawned Robert while he put the little boy between him and Aaron. - “You two should be asleep.” - he told them.

“But it's Christmas! And we have to be ready!” - told them the girl, like it was a fact.

“First of all it's not Christmas yet...” - started Aaron, and it earned him two little pouting faces. He couldn't bear that. - “Okay how about we all have another 5minutes of sleep... quietly... then we can have breakfast...”

“Pancakes?????” - asked the boy excited.

“Of course. It's holiday, of course, we have pancakes.” - said Robert smiling as he winked at him.

“Okay but I want you to make them.” - she said looking and pointing at Aaron.

“What why him?” - asked Robert pretended to be hurt.

“Because daddy makes it better than you dad!” - she said like it was obvious, and as Robert looked at his husband he saw a smug smile on his face.

“Alright, alright, daddy's gonna make breakfast but only if you guys will be quiet, and go back to sleep for a bit more.” - said Robert. The promise of something sugary was all it took for them to shut their eyes. They were indeed asleep within minutes. Their dads checked. More than once.

* * *

“I'm so damn tired.” - yawned Aaron as they went downstairs. - “Make me a coffee will ya.” - he said to Robert as he sat down on a chair, his head rested on his hands.

“Oi, don't fall asleep.” - laughed Robert. - “We have two little monsters demanding breakfast, Seb's gonna be awake in minutes as well. It's gonna be chaos in no time.”

“I know.” - sighed Aaron standing up. - “I just want a day off. How are you not tired, we were up until god knows when sorting their presents out.”

“Can't help it, I get way too excited around Christmas.” - shrugged Robert and Aaron had to smile at that. His husband... a grown-up man, could easily transform into an excited little kid around this time of the year. Even when they have 3 kids to get presents for. - “Here you go, maybe this will help.” - he said placing Aaron's mug on the kitchen counter. They had their own mugs, Seb's made them last year, that was their Christmas presents. Aaron's got a rainbow on it, and Robert's got the bi flag. None of them had any idea that Seb knew how it looked like. Of course, they talked about these kinds of topics, but they didn't think a then 5-year-old would understand. So when he handed over their presents last Christmas, they were both over the moon, but then of course they asked him how he knew how that flag looked like. He said Liv helped him out, _“I didn't get it wrong did I dad? Because that's you.”_ he said it then, as he pointed to Robert's mug. Robert couldn't form actual words he was that overwhelmed, so he just simply pulled Seb into a massive hug, telling him what an amazing present he got for him. From that moment on those were their mugs, and they drank their coffee from them every morning.

“Hmm, this is your poncy coffee.” - said Aaron taking a sip.

“Yeah, and don't pretend you hate it because I know you don't. I caught you months ago making coffee from it, so... you're busted.” -he laughed.

“What? You couldn't.” - answered Aaron shaking his head. - “The only time I use your coffee is when you're on an overnight business trip.” - he said it out loud before he could realize it.

“A-ha! I knew it!” - smirked Robert. As he stood behind Aaron kissing into his neck. - “I miss you too when I'm not here.” - he said. They simply became that couple that couldn't be apart, not even for 24 hours. For others, it seemed clingy, or weird, but for them, it was normal. They did everything together, and they still couldn't get enough of each other. Sometimes the rest of their family wondered how they do it.

“Stop it.” - smiled Aaron trying to get out of Robert's hold. - “The kids will be down in a minute.”

“Then we have a whole 60 seconds.” - whispered Robert while he tried to turn Aaron around to face him. Aaron let him. - “Come on, we don't have long.” - he said. He barely finished the sentence when he felt Aaron's lips on his. It was the kind of kiss that wouldn't turn into anything sexual, but it was still nice to just feel the other. Ever since the twins, their alone time was cut shorter than before. And they used to think Seb was a handful. How wrong were they? Ever since Annie and Jacob, their life went even crazier, and they loved every second of it.

“Hmm, Robert.” - said Aaron running his hands up and down Robert's arms – “I have to start cooking. Stop it.”

“How about... no.” - smiled Robert kissing his neck. It was too hard to shove him away so Aaron closed his eyes for a few seconds, and let his husband have his ways with him. - “I have a surprise for you.” - he said between kisses. One of his hands were fisted in Aaron's hair, holding his head in place, while the other was on his hip, gently circling his thumb, trying to lift his shirt up just so he could get his hands on some flesh.

“What kind of surprise? I hope it includes your hands on me.” - said Aaron, but he was half-joking. The twins were almost three, Seb just turned six last months, they were still little, and they never left them alone for too long, just in case. Although a nice little getaway was both on their minds.

“Actually yes.” - said Robert pressing himself into Aaron.

“Robert, don't... we don't have time for this.” - said Aaron pushing him away a bit.

“I know.” - he sighed – “But I want you so much.”

“Three screaming kids Robert. In a matter of minutes. In our kitchen. Get your act together.” - told him Aaron as he turned away from his husband. Just as Robert was about to complain they heard them. All three of them. Laughing and shouting and currently on their way running down the stairs.

“Oi! No running on the death trap!” - shouted Aaron and the answer was only a mass of giggles. For some reason calling their staircase a death trap wasn't alarming enough, and the kids thought it was funny.

“Listen to daddy kids, we don't want another trip to A&E right?” - said Robert as he placed their plates on the table. That's right, they already had experience about injuries, but to be fair their kids were fearless. All three of them. Annie was the worst, and it scared Aaron and Robert shitless.

* * *

“Aaron, tell your son that if he's not down in five, we'll leave him.” - said Robert as he tried to get the boots on the twins.

“Hang on a minute. Why is he always only my son when he's in trouble?” - he asked wrinkling his face. The twins started to giggle because apparently that looked funny.

“Not always, and... he's lazy. That's definitely on you.” - he smirked because he winked at the twins, earning another giggle from them.

“Alright, this goes in the insults book just so you know.” - he said trying to keep his strict face on. He managed, more or less. The insults book was reintroduced into their family when Seb turned three. It just sort of happened they didn't really remember the reason, but Seb found it funny, and then the twins were born, and now that they're almost three, they started to appreciate it as well.

“Daaad.” - started Jacob as Robert tried his best to get the boots on Annie as well.

“Yes Jacob, what is it?” - he answered looking at his son for a second before he turned his gaze back to the task.

“Is it true that we won't get birthday presents?” - he asked with his face in a frown.

“What? Who told you that?”

“Seb did!” - said Annie. Her face had a matching pout to Jacob's and although they looked very cute, Robert couldn't help but wonder why Seb told his siblings such a thing.

“No, darling, of course it's not true.” - said Robert kissing her forehead. - “We're gonna have a big party because you're gonna be..... how old?” - he asked looking at them.

“THREE!!” - they shouted together.

“Yeah, you know that's a big one.” - he said trying to lift their spirits.

“And we're gonna have a birthday party with daddy?” - asked Jacob. Their birthdays were days apart, so they figured it's the best if they celebrate all three of them together. Robert used to joke that the twins were Aaron's birthday presents. He wasn't wrong. The day they were born, both Robert and Aaron were in a daze, Aaron didn't even realize it was his birthday until after they brought the twins home. They were exhausted, Seb stayed with Chas and Paddy because it was enough to deal with two newborns without a three-year-old wanting attention. - And Seb craved the attention, he's got Robert's genes after all.- So they were just sort of sitting on the couch, each of them with a baby in their arms, looking so in love with them already that it was insane. Then out of nowhere Robert looked at Aaron and reminded him that it was his birthday. Aaron totally forgot about it. Then they both started crying because in that moment their life became perfect. With three kids, they were whole.

“Yeah of course, with daddy. And you're gonna have balloons... and....”

“AND CAKE!” - shouted Annie. 

“Yeah and cake.” - smiled Robert. They were ready to go over Wishing Well because Sam and Lydia were in charge of the Dingle Christmas this year and nobody could miss it. The kids loved spending time there so it wasn't even a question whether they go.

Robert was glad that he could sort this little problem out all by himself when Aaron and Seb came down the stairs, Seb only needing his coat. 

“Go on then put your coat on.” - told him Aaron, before he bit his lip and Robert immediately knew something was up. He told the kids to stay put and they pretended to check everything was put away in the kitchen. This way they could have a few seconds of conversation without the kids listening and watching them as well, making sure they behave themselves. 

“What?” - asked Robert stepping in front of Aaron. He didn't block his view from the kids, so he could still watch over them. 

“Probably nothing serious... it's just... I think Seb's a bit...”

“Jealous.” - said Robert already figuring out. 

“Yeah, how did you know? I didn't see any signs...”

“I know, me neither, the twins were upset because he told them they won't have a birthday party for their next birthday.”

“He what?”

“I think he just wanted to wind them up.” 

“They're not even three! They don't know that it's a joke.”

“I know, did you talk to him?”

“I tried, but I think you should too.”

“Okay, come on, let's go, have some food, then at some point I go for a little walk with him, alright?”

“Yeah.” - he smiled. - “I hope it's not gonna be a permanent thing. I'd hate to think...”

“Hey, don't. It's gonna be alright. It's not uncommon. We used to wind each other up all the time with Andy and Vic.”

“Yeah? Look how that turned out...” - said Aaron raising his eyebrow.

“Can we go now?” - asked Seb.

“This hat is too warm.” - complained Annie.

“Can I take this off?” - wined Jacob trying to pull the zipper down his coat.

“No, we're going now, come on.” - said Robert taking charge of the situation. They can deal with the rest later, but they needed to get going.

* * *

The rest of the day was good. Looked like Seb was having a great time, playing with Isaac and Eve. They let the twins play as well, and it seemed like everybody was happy. Aaron was watching them from the table, where his husband was in a deep conversation about pigs or something with Sam. He didn't pay much attention. He was busy zoning out, watching his kids playing and laughing, and genuinely having a good time. 

“Alright luv.” - said Chas with a big smile sitting next to Aaron. 

“Yeah, everything's fine.” - he said sipping on his beer.

“Alright, you wanna tell me what's up? I know that face.” - she said. Aaron was always easy to read. 

“Nothing really, it's just... I think Seb's jealous.” - he said quietly.

“Of the twins?” 

“Yeah, told them they won't get presents for their birthday next month.” - Chas only smiled and it made Aaron curious – “What?” - he asked.

“You worry too much. It's normal.”

“That's what Robert said.” - he sighed – “I just hate to think that they wouldn't get along. They're siblings, they're a team.”

“And I'm sure they are when it comes to ganging up on you two.” - she smiled looking at Robert's direction for a second. - “I can't believe I'm saying this but your husband is right.” 

“He's still gonna talk to him. I just... I wanna be sure that it's not something... more serious.” 

“I think he just wants some alone time with you two. Without the little ones.” 

“But why didn't he say that?” 

“Because he's only six luv. Come on, put a smile on your face, we're gonna start playing Cluedo soon.” - Aaron tried to have a good time, but not until the Seb situation was solved. Just like Robert knew, he got back to Aaron, gently putting his hand on his thigh, squeezing it.

“I'm gonna have a word with him okay?” - he said before he leaned it pecking him on the lips. 

“Ewwww.” - they heard Annie and Eve laughing. Robert smiled at them before he kissed Aaron one more time, making the girls giggle again, then he went over to Seb, who was busy playing with Isaac, but somehow he managed to steal him away from all the toys, and they went outside.

“We don't have to go yet do we?” - he asked his dad as soon as the fresh air hit his face.

“No, there's still time, and Nana hasn't even started singing yet.” - said Robert, then let out a chuckle when he saw his son pulling a face. Yeah, Chas didn't get any better at singing over the years. It was a miracle Eve didn't cry much as a baby. - “Look, mate, your siblings asked me if they will get birthday presents next year. Do you know anything about this?” - he asked carefully. Seb bit his lip, and Robert could swear he looked exactly like Aaron, apart from his blond hair. - “You know they're still little, I know you were joking but... they're not that smart to know that.” - Seb's only answer was a shrug. He didn't make it easy for Robert that was certain. - “Seb, is there something bothering you? You can tell me you know.” - he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Why can't I have a birthday with Daddy? Why the twins get to have it? That's not fair.” - he said and somehow Robert was relieved. He was already thinking how he could handle this conversation with Seb because he suspected it was something like this, so when his son confirmed it he was happy to at least know what he was dealing with. 

“Oh Seb, you surely don't want that.” - he started. His tone made Seb look up at him all curious. - “The twins won't ever get a day just for themselves when it comes to their birthdays. First of all, there's two of them. They won't ever get a day when it would be just about them... like you. Your birthday is just yours. Annie and Jacob... they always have to share. And then there's Daddy. They won't just have to share between themselves, they also have to share with your Daddy. So... if you think about it, who got it better? Them... or you?” - he asked finally. 

“Me?” - said Seb after a while but it sounded like a question. 

“I'd say, yeah.” - winked Robert. - “If you think about it, only me and you have a whole day to ourselves on our birthdays... that's pretty cool, right?” - he said hugging him.

“Yeah, that's cool.” - smiled Seb.

“And let's not forget that you're the oldest.” - added Robert. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know... you're the leader. They look up to you mate. You have to set an example.”

“I do?” - he asked surprised.

“Of course. Otherwise, how would they know what to do? It's your job as a big brother to show them the way.” - said Robert. They had this conversation with Seb after the twins were born, but he was barely older than the twins now so maybe he needed a little reminder. Robert didn't mind. 

“Dad?” - he asked after a second or two.

“Yeah?”

“Can we do something... just you, me and Daddy sometime? Without Annie and Jacob? Not now... but... soon?”

“Okay, I think we can do that.” - smiled Robert. If all it took to calm Seb down, then, of course, they could do it. The twins were always there, and ever since they were born, they haven't been anywhere with just Seb. They stayed at home until after the twins turned one, then when they went on a holiday obviously they went as a family of five. And they never thought Seb might want to have some alone time with them. They didn't even think this could be something on his mind. - “Is that all?” 

“I guess.” - he shrugged again. 

“So you won't wind up your siblings again?”

“Not anytime soon... maybe in a few months.” - he smirked and Robert just started laughing. 

* * *

“So how did it go?” - asked Aaron. They got home late, the twins were already half asleep so it was pretty easy to put them into bed. Seb had a great time, dancing and laughing with his Nana, and Robert couldn't get enough of seeing him that happy. He took so many photos that his phone needed charging at some point. All in all, today was a success, but Robert could tell Aaron was dying to know what went on with Seb. Before they got home Robert had no time to talk to his husband, they barely got a few minutes alone, so as soon as the kids were in bed, and Robert poured two glasses of red, Aaron asked the question. 

“It's all good. He thought that just because the twins get to share a birthday with you, they got it better.” - Aaron looked at him confused then Robert continued – “I told him that in the long run, he got it better because his birthday will always be just about him, but the twins not only have to share with each other but with you as well.” - he chuckled. - “That seemed to calm him down.”

“Nice.” - smiled Aaron. - “That was all?”

“He also wants to spend some time with us. Just us three.”

“That's what me mum said.”

“We should've figured it out sooner.” - sighed Robert. 

“But he never said anything... he wasn't weird... or were we that blind?”

“No, I don't think it was a long term thing. But it's true, ever since the twins, we only went on a family holiday as the five of us.”

“So what did you tell him?”

“That we would go somewhere. His choice.”

“Let's hope it's not gonna be that train thingy...”- Seb loved trains these days, and Robert accidentally left a pamphlet about a train-themed exhibition on the table, for Seb to see. The opening will be in March and now he was certain Seb will want to go there, as a family outing. 

“Oh, I think it's gonna be the train thingy.” - laughed Robert patting Aaron's thigh. 

“Ah, great.” - said Aaron closing his eyes as he leaned his head back on the couch. 

“Do you wanna know my surprise?” - asked Robert stroking his thigh making Aaron opening his eyes immediately. 

“The one you were on about this morning?” - he asked and Robert nodded. - “Yeah sure.” - he said as he finished his wine, placing the empty glass on the table. Robert did the same before he turned to him with a big smile on his face. 

“You know how we said that we haven't been anywhere for more than 2 days, just the two of us?”

“Yeah... it's a subject that often comes about.” - smirked Aaron as he mimicked Robert's movements, getting closer to him. 

“Okay so... what would you say... to a little holiday... with me?” 

“How long are we talking about... the weekend?” - asked Aaron. It already sounded good, but he didn't expect Robert's answer.

“A week. A whole week. Without kids... without any kind of morning routine... without drama and tantrums... just us.” - he smiled. 

“You're not winding me up, are ya?”- asked Aaron excited.

“Nope. I already booked it, got it covered with your mum. They're gonna have the kids.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you know she said that we deserve it after we had to cancel our anniversary because of the twins getting ill.”

“When?” - asked Aaron already in the mood. The thought of having Robert on his own for a whole week got him way too happy. 

“Next week after your birthday... and the twins. Sounds good?” 

“Oh my god, Robert.” - smiled Aaron as he kissed him. - “That's... that sounds amazing.” 

“I should hope so... it was hard to keep it a secret.” - he laughed. 

“How long have you been planing this?”

“A while.” - he smirked. - “So... you happy?”

“I'm happy.” - he said.

“You know.” - started Robert while he looked at Aaron's lips. - “The kids are asleep. They were dead tired, I don't think we're gonna hear from them until the morning.”

“So....?” - asked Aaron grinning. He knew exactly what Robert was talking about. 

“So... how about we go upstairs, have a hot shower... because I think you're a bit cold...”

“Me?” - smiled Aaron licking his lips. 

“Then... then we have an early night.”

“It's almost midnight.” - corrected Aaron. 

“Whatever.”- shrugged Robert as he stood up, reaching out his hand for his husband. - “Come on, I've been waiting all day.”

“You're not the only one.” - muttered Aaron before he let Robert pull him up, then lead him upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this turned out okay, I quite like how it ended. It's light, it's cute, I think we need this kind of stuff right now. 
> 
> as always you can find me on twitter and tumblr or just leave a comment here. 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
